You are so Blind
by LabyrinthDweller
Summary: She's been crying a lot recently, and he has noticed. He wants to find out what's wrong, but can he break the wall she's put up around herself before Xana goes too far? Song used: Vienna, The Fray


_Hiiii! Um, yeah, before I begin…I was bored. I was on And I was um…browsing, I guess. Randomly, while looking at someone's profile I murmured "You are so blind," for no reason at all. Thus, here we are. Little Note: I like Hiroki as a littler brother than he is in the show. He's about eight or nine here. Yumi's…fourteen, fifteen, whatever._

_Totally on spur of the moment. Not meant to be a masterpiece, kthnxbai. (PS. HOLY NO, THIS IS NOT A PRODUCT OF PROCRASTINATION!) /lies, all of it, LIES!_

* * *

Heavy sobs racked her body like a toy boat in an ocean storm. Nothing, not even her treasured patchwork cat, could possibly start to calm her down. Hiroki was outside her door, being the annoying little twit he always was. Pounding, constantly pounding on the door, beating in time to the forlorn pounding of her heart.

But of course he didn't get it.

They never get it.

Boys never catch on.

And she means it in more than one boy in that way, as well.

"Hiroki!!" She screamed in annoyance, making the door fly open to reveal her shorter little brother. He looked up at her with big, unrealistic puppy dog eyes. She squinted hers in a teary glare as she towered over him.

"Get out, go away! Play your stupid DS and get out!" she cried. Hiroki didn't budge as his sister's breath plummeted on him.

"What's the noise?"

For some reason, her head wandered over to a previous science class, where Ms. Hertz was explaining the difference between 'noise' and 'music' to them. Unnaturally, she focused on that, because that took her mind off of the real problem—aside from Hiroki. She gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed her brow.

"Isn't your 'Batman' show or whatever on now? You're missing it! Go!"

Hiroki didn't budge. He was way too stubborn.

"I wanna know what the noise is!" he protested. She shot him a hellish glare and opened her mouth to reply when the phone in her back pocket buzzed madly. Ignoring it, she took a different turn in what she was going to reply, knowing what the call was about.

"Hiroki…You are so blind."

And with that, she shoved him out of the way and ran straight out of the house, ignoring her parent's questions and her brother's unavoidable stare.

_That stupid little…retard!_ She shrieked in her head, _Why can't you ever leave me alone? I never wanted you! I never wanted a brother!_

_I never wanted to be ignored by my mother!_

Hiroki crawled into his sister's room, and stared at her purple cat thoughtfully. He always loved that cat, almost as much as she did. Feeling strangely rejected that night, Hiroki righted the cat on her bed, and cuddled up in its stubby velvet arms, and switched his DS on.

He would wait all night if that's what it would take.

**THIS IS BOLD TEXT TO SEPARATE PARTS IN STORY**

Nearly dropping his glasses on the floor below, Jeremy hesitated to slide down the factory ropes. Still unknowing of what the heck Xana was doing for an attack, he wanted to wait for the others. It didn't take long.

First Odd and Ulrich showed up, Odd looking too hyper and Ulrich sulking…like he should be. Jeremy blinked at them.

"Where is she?" he asked. Ulrich scoffed at the floor and narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze elsewhere. Jeremy had expected this, and looked to Odd.

"Umm…," he scrunched his face in melodramatic thought, "You called her right?" Jeremy nodded in answer.

They only had to wait a moment longer before she ran out of the darkened streets to them. It was 8:00 at night. She was only lucky that her family had already eaten supper, or she would've been in bigger trouble than she probably was in already.

"What's the news?" she asked breathlessly. Jeremy looked uneasily to the factory's main floor.

"Xana's activated a tower as usual…," he said, trying to find what was making him so skittish down on the floor, "Aelita says it's in the ice sector."

Odd piped up quite suddenly, grabbing a rope, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save the princess!"

"No, but—Odd, wait!" Jeremy called a tad too late. Odd had already swung his way down onto the main floor. Jeremy flinched and closed one eye, nervous. Odd's yellow shoes touched the metal and…

Nothing happened.

"Come on, you guys! What are you, chicken? Buk-kaw!!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the deserted factory.

Jeremy exchanged looks with the rest of the group, and unwillingly slid down. She waited until Ulrich took one, then after he was down she used the other.

To Jeremy the walk to the elevator seemed like an eternity. Every step was in super-slow motion, and Odd's oblivious jabbering mouth didn't make it any better. If you totally shut Odd out from the scene, it was all too obvious that tensions were growing tighter and thicker between two very specific people. One, electric green eyes cast angrily to the metal and hands shoved rudely into pockets, felt nothing but full-throttle contempt and sulks. Buried behind the anger in the eyes was self-hatred and strong regret—the silent personality killer. The other, chocolate eyes focused on the blond hair in front, stinging with tears that had been hastily wiped away minutes before arriving. Feeling betrayed and backed into a corner, this one had chosen one of many choices: Defend yourself against the problem.

And, of course, the green eyes were the problem.

As it turned out, they never found out what Xana was specifically trying to do that night. It was another activated tower, go there, deactivate, get materialized, done. Ulrich hadn't said _one word_ throughout the entire thing, and aside from a few stiff, small comments, she didn't either. Talking too much made her voice choke, and she didn't want her friends to know that she had been crying.

She came home later than expected that night, of course, but, strangely, her parents weren't waiting for her. Relieved, she doggedly climbed the steps and pushed open the door to her room that was slightly ajar. At first she froze in anger at what she saw, but then she softened with her tiredness.

Hiroki had fallen asleep waiting for her in the cat's arms, his DS still glimmering in the dim light. Barefoot, she walked up and carefully separated the handheld game from his hands. Not being that much of a gamer, but knowing enough how to save games, she opened up the menu and pressed save before turning it off and setting it to the side. She glanced over her shoulder at her little brother, and gave a small smile, petting strands of his hair back away from his face. He had slumped down so he was now lying on her bed, and not just sitting. A sad frown crossed her features as she pulled the last few strands back, and she stood up. Opening her closet door, she began to change into her pajamas while standing behind it, just in case her brother woke up. While she did thoughts about the day ran through her head.

Overall, she couldn't believe what people had said to each other that day, namely, what she had said to Hiroki, and what _he_ had said to_her_.

Her frown became more visible as she straightened out her tank top. Deciding against putting her hair up for the night, she quietly closed her closet door and looked at her brother once again.

He looked like a peaceful little child while he slept. She couldn't deny anything about that.

Circling the bed, she softly climbed in, pulling the blankets out from under Hiroki and easing under them and covering them both. She turned the patchwork cat sideways, making sure not to wake her little brother, and they both used it as a pillow that night. Her hand wrapped around Hiroki's waist as if he was a precious stuffed animal, and that's how she slept.

_THIS IS ITALIC TEXT TO SEPARATE PARTS IN STORY_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way…_

Ulrich couldn't sleep. Moonlight streamed into their dorm, cold and luminous. He lay there in his bed, arms crossed underneath his head. His green eyes, which looked teal in the bluish light, studied the blank ceiling to pass the time. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He wasn't even tired.

_Because I'm already gone…_

_So this is your maverick…_

THIS IS UNDERLINED TEXT TO SEPARATE PARTS IN STORY

Morning found her body formed protectively close to her brother, warm and gentle. Hiroki was softly snoring, and wouldn't wake up for a while if he didn't have school in an hour or so. She spent a minute or two staring at the back of his head and stroking the hair back with her nails. When she got up, she felt a pang of strange regret, but sadly had to ignore it for the sake of school.

Not that she wanted school anyways. Seeing _him_ again brought a little too much anger for her liking. Things went worse than before between them, and she left school once again full of detestation.

But of course he didn't get it.

They never get it.

Boys never catch on.

_Never…This is too much, I don't want this, Ulrich._

_Don't want what?_

_You know what I mean…I…I'm tired of this!_

_Tired of what?_

_Don't you get it?_

…

_Ulrich…back off!_

_What?_

_Back…off! I'm tired of this!_

_Hey, just what are you trying to pull?_

_Just go!_

_Right, okay, I get it. Leave, is that it?_

_Go!_

_You've got some distasteful guts, don't you?_

_Go away!_

_So what is it this time, then?_

_Go, just GO!_

_You can't explain?_

_Just…_

_Is it supposed to be obvious?_

_Go…_

_Mmph. It's always my fault, I guess. I'm always the bad guy._

_Shut up, just shut up Ulrich!_

_It's your fault this time._

_Shut up!!_

_You know it's all your fault._

_Just…shut…_

_Well?_

_I hate you!!!_

"I_hate_ you!!!" she screamed into her brother's face, tears thundering down her cheeks madder than last night. Hiroki still looked up at her, though his puppy eyes were shinier than last time. He didn't recall her ever coming home last night; he didn't even know that she held him close to her beating heart while they both slept. And believe him; that comment stung deeply.

Once again he was shoved to the side as she bolted out the door while her parents were shouting angry things about saying that to her younger brother. She didn't care. Her phone was buzzing again. Hiroki sniffed loudly to clog up his own tears crawling into her room once again, grabbing and hugging the patchwork cat tightly. Finally, without further ado, Hiroki decided he was tired of waiting. If his sister wouldn't come to him, he would come to her.

And that's when, patchwork cat in hand, Hiroki snuck out on his own, following his sister's footsteps from a far distance. He knew that he wasn't the one making her upset, and he wanted to find out just what it was that made her cry every night.

THIS IS NORMAL TEXT TO SEPARATE STORY PARTS

Walking across the distance to the elevator was ten times more excruciating for Jeremy this time. Odd was even quiet, and everyone could tell the tensions between the two specific members were ready to snap. Jeremy and Odd clambered into the elevator first, but just before the other two could follow the door slammed shut and the elevator was immediately taken down.

"Hey!" Odd called, "Hey, you guys!"

Jeremy shuddered. He knew that something bad was going to happen on the walk to the elevator.

"Odd, what the—," Ulrich started, a little too late. Suddenly, they were gone, and the two were left alone.

Or so they thought.

Hiroki listened behind a beam support down on the main floor, holding the patchwork cat like it meant his life. He wasn't about to reveal himself just yet. The mission needed to be completed before he would do that. Carefully he put his ear just past the post to try and listen to their conversation.

"Grrr…," Ulrich growled, twisting his fist to just near where the elevator had been. She silently watched on.

Hiroki gasped and swiftly turned his head around. He couldn't have heard something crash…did he? No, it couldn't be. This place wasn't haunted…was it?

But before they knew it, all three of them were utterly knocked out all at once.

this is lower case text to separate story parts

Luckily for Hiroki, he was the first to wake up. Noticing quickly they were in a confined room with no windows and nothing but something that resembled a metal desk or cabinet table off to the side. Not wanting to be found out when his sister and the boy woke up (for they were sprawled out in the small room with him) Hiroki quickly dove behind and under the desk, making sure none of him was seen. It wasn't a moment too soon, because the boy woke up seconds after he had gotten settled.

Ulrich looked over to her limp form, and hurtfully (for he was sore) slapped a hand on her shoulder, rocking her back and forth.

"Hey…Hey!" He called, trying to wake her up. It took a minute or so before she did, and she did so in a dazed—yet still annoyed—manner.

"Go away…," she mumbled, repeating the beginning of their separation.

"Get up," he basically commanded. She shot him a glare, and he returned it with full power. Slowly she stood up along with him, never breaking the angry gazes.

"Out of all the people in the world…," she began, "I had to get stuck with _you_,"

"Sorry," he said with mock innocence, "But I'm not exactly the one with the fault on my shoulders!"

"No," she agreed nastily, "But by god, you're the one that put all the fault on me!"

Ulrich sneered at her. She crouched slightly, as if ready to defend herself. Fire was spat between the two mouths as if it were merely normal for such awful words to be said to each other between them.

"And what fault was that? It's not like you _like_ me or anything! Why should you be so uppity if I start talking to other people?"

"Well, it's just that—," Yumi stopped, struggling to find the right words. Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "You're…You know that you talk to Emily differently! You even talk to Sissy differently! Don't deny it! I overheard you talking to Emily about things that you haven't told me—and I mean, like, things that you normally would've told me first instead of the rest of the world, huh?!"

Ulrich's electric eyes flashed.

"Perhaps I just can't trust you with that kind of information yet! What did you hear?!"

"I-I," she stuttered. She didn't really hear anything, just Emily gasping and saying that she couldn't believe what he had just said. But that was an instant cue that it was something Ulrich would keep secret from most everyone else.

"Fine," Ulrich said, "We're stuck here now. You want to know what I told Emily, huh? It was about _you_. It was about you and what happened—,"

"Shut up…!" she whimpered, beaten down slightly, "Shut up or I'll—,"

"Or you'll what?" Ulrich laughed, "Hit me? Kick me? You haven't been showing up to martial arts class, why should you believe you can beat me now?"

Oh, how she wanted to beat him. Oh, how she wanted to scream in anger. Oh, how she wanted to run away. Since she couldn't do either without her sanity being released, she began to do the only thing she feared.

Cry.

"The only thing you can do here is try to shut me out—but you _can't_. I know you. And I know that you're just grasping thin air here, trying to make a comeback. But you never will. You can't do that. Not to me, not to anyone. We're done, you know that. We are done, as friends, as anything. Done, you said so yourself,"

"Ulrich Rafe Stern…," she sputtered into the eerily silent chamber, "I hate you, and I don't know you anymore."

The first tear began to roll down in her cheek, and she turned quickly around in fear, not wanting to Ulrich to see her weak like this in such a precarious moment. Ulrich, of course, had no idea what was going on. Still, there was a shocked silence between them, and if she had the courage to look at him in that precise moment she would've seen pain in his eyes.

"So what now?" he asked quietly, but still sharply, "Do we sit and wait for Xana to do something else to us? Or do we bust out?"

"Bust out of yourself!" she retorted, but soon lamented over doing so, because her voice choked on the last syllable, "God you're so…you are so…blind…," From what she heard, he didn't notice her slip up. At least, not at first.

Taking the heel of one of her palms, she shoved it into her eye, hoping to force the tears to be permanently dammed up. It wasn't working, and soon her sleeve was salty and damp. How did this start? Was it really all her fault?

Yes, she believed it was.

Involuntarily, she heaved in a sob, stopping short in the middle. Biting her lip, her reddened eyes began to trickle out hot water. She trembled from all the noises she was holding back, and all she wanted to do at the moment was hurt something. The tantrum was imminent. It was getting harder and harder and harder to hold back her sobs, until…

"Is this why you've been running home crying then?" Hiroki boldly asked, coming out in front of his sister from behind the desk, clutching the patchwork cat like it was his life. She was shocked, befuddled, angry, sad, and embarrassed all at the same time.

"H-Hiroki!" she squeaked. He stood there, staring her down despite his small size. Ulrich could barely see him even if he looked around her. The purple thing was in the way.

"This is why you've been crying, isn't it?"

"Sh-Shut up!!" she said, afraid that Ulrich was going to hear too much.

Hiroki wasn't that easily provoked. He inherited and learned all of his stubbornness from none other than his big sister herself.

"Mom and Dad ignore it, but I don't. They think it's just a…faze…or, or something,"

"H-How did you get in here?!" she asked, desperate to change the subject. Hiroki obliged for only a short, suitable statement.

"You said you hated me, so I followed you…because I don't want you to ignore…," he drifted. She cursed in her head, once for unwittingly dragging her brother into the battle with Xana, and twice knowing that even though she said it, she didn't really mean it.

"You brought th-that…_thing_?"

"It's yours!" he protested.

Bright, red, hot cheeks shared the color of her eyes now. Did not want to hear that with _him_ in the room!

"B-But…," she struggled to come up with a good remark, but found none. Hiroki then looked at her with the strangest of eyes she had ever seen coming from him. This wasn't like him to be this sad or serious. But it was happening, and it was all the truth.

"Y-You're scaring me…," he confessed, "You're scaring me…b-big…," For some reason, he couldn't get out the word 'sister' anymore. She felt a sudden pang of his depression stab her in the heart.

"H-Hiroki…," she whispered, a few of her slender fingers hovering over her mouth, "N-Not now…,"

Hiroki's voice was choked with hidden tears as he asked her the one question that needed to be asked, for everyone's sake in the room even if it was for different circumstances.

"Then…when?"

Total silence rocked the room still, with only the shaking breaths of Hiroki and his big sister breaking the quiet.

"I-I…I don't know…," she confessed. More silence. Saddened silence.

Calm before the storm silence.

Ulrich, who had heard everything from the background, suddenly came back into the scene when he noticed something peculiar about the purple stuffed cat. Something that seemed to glow dimly in the eye. Through her tears and emotions, she didn't notice it, and Hiroki not looking at it directly didn't notice it either.

"I don't think that's your cat anymore…," he said rather off-topic. She sucked in a cry and glanced back at him like she was saying 'give us a moment,' but nonetheless she took a closer look at that stuffie. Her eyes widened.

"Hiroki, get away from that right now," she ordered, losing her stutter. Hiroki looked at her curiously.

"Wh-What…?"

"The patchwork cat! Get away from it now!" she cried. Hiroki let go of the velvet, and Xana made his move. The symbol that had glowed dimly before now shone brightly, washing the room in infra red. She shrieked, and leaped at her little brother, knocking him over onto the cold ground. Hiroki cried as his sister landed right on him and the cat's horns burst into missile-like projectiles, homing in on two people in the room.

Ulrich waited until the last second to dive from the suddenly metal horn as it imbedded itself into the thick wall. But she had no leverage or grace to dodge the missile, as she was hunched over protecting her brother from any other attacks. The missile hit home, and her scream pierced the red air as the flesh on her shoulder burst. Hiroki was stunned to silence as he watched the dark liquid splatter from his sister's shoulder like a writhing worm flying in the air.

The now robotic patchwork cat turned its head all around so it could look at the siblings. Its non-squinted eye winked at Hiroki, as if giving a sick thank you for bringing the cat in. She looked at it with malevolence, and gathered a mouthful of saliva, spitting its eyes and rendering it temporarily blind. That's when she took the opportunity to make her move.

Pulling Hiroki with her, she stood up and raced across the room, knowing that no amount of desk could possible save them. Pressing him against the wall, she slumped down, holding his shoulders and looking him in the eye seriously.

"Stay safe, no matter how you do it. Mom and Dad would never forgive me if you don't come home,"

"M-Mom and Dad would never forgive you if you didn't come home either…," Hiroki replied. She twisted her mouth in response to him, and told him to be quiet and to stay calm. Ulrich kept one eye on her and her beaten shoulder, and the other eye on the cat. Before he could barely call out a warning, it was nearly too late.

"Hey—watch it!"

Taking his word for it without checking to see if he was right, she gave her brother a hearty shove backwards. He cried in protest, but she cried louder through her gritted teeth as a bolt of electricity hit her. Ulrich threw an arm up in protection, carefully watching Hiroki's movements.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted. Hiroki jerked and stared at him, tears in his eyes. Ulrich stopped for a split second, bewildered at Hiroki's care since he didn't have a sibling of his own, but then he continued, "Don't touch her, there's no way you can help her without hurting yourself!" Hiroki's little face looked utterly desperate, and Ulrich winced. Though her eyes were closed tightly, she wished she could see her brother to just tell him telepathically that she would be alright. But she couldn't do that. Somebody had to do it for her.

"Hiroki, back up! Leave your sister alone, she'll be fine!" Ulrich said, tentatively advancing. Her little brother never took his eyes off of Ulrich as he shook his head.

"N-No!"

"Hiroki!" Ulrich desperately protested, stepping forward once, "Just do it! Believe me, she'll be fine!"

"You made her cry!"

Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks. Was he right? Who was the one that made all this bitterness descend upon them? She started it, didn't she? But then again…he _did_ go along with it. Whose fault was it…_really_?

Xana suddenly stopped feeding her electric death. Her screams became choppy labored breathing, and she trembled uncontrollably. Hiroki threw his arms around her neck, and although she placed a hand on his back to reassure him, she gently pushed him away again.

"Stay away from me Hiroki…," she panted, "Stay away from the both of us. I don't want you to get hurt…,"

"B-But—,"

Ulrich interrupted without a second thought.

"Get_away_ from her!" he warned, leaping in front of her path just as Xana released another snake of lightning. A shriek got caught in her throat as Hiroki flinched and froze, still touching her. Before she could push him away again, Ulrich doubled forward to his knees, screaming in pain.

Both pairs of chocolate eyes of the siblings were fixed on him writhing with what little force the constraints of the electricity would allow. Her lip quivered as she watched, and her hand that was on Hiroki's chest suddenly closed to a fist, and she forced him back.

"Don't you dare move," she threatened, and faced the direction that Ulrich was in. Hiroki cried out loudly, but she ignored him. Heaving a breath of preparation, she leapt at him even though her shoulder sent little bolts of its own jiggling up and down her body. Throwing her arms under his and wrapping them around him, she winced as the electricity was transferred from one to the other. Gritting her teeth to endure it, she pulled him over to the side, falling with him to the floor. The lightning followed them for a moment, but only a short one before they were free. Xana retracted the electricity, and sat there as the patchwork cat. Waiting.

Ulrich moaned and twisted away from her. She winced loudly as her shoulder got moved tenderly, and sat up, dazed. Hiroki whimpered off to her right, while Ulrich got a hold of himself to her left.

Xana turned to her right, and it didn't register in her head what was going on until it was far, far too late.

It all happened way too fast. One moment they were all recuperating from the sudden attack, the next moment two of them were screaming again. The younger of the screams, however, was agonizingly short-lived. An arm of the purple cat stretched out smoothly like some sort of metal club and chain, aimed straight for the 'most annoying' of the trio. Hiroki had only a nanosecond to react the way he did. He started to scream his sister's name, but didn't even make it past the first syllable before the club bashed into his forehead.

Her voice split the human range into higher, newer notes as she watched her brother crumple down, a small pool of dark liquid outlining his head. Hot, painful tears seared her cheeks as Ulrich yanked her back before she fell to the same fate as her brother. Though she was already dizzy from seeing her brother hit, the world was about to get ten times dizzier.

Both paws, the aforementioned 'clubs' split in half to form strange claws that would remind a comic enthusiast of Marvel Comic's Doctor Octopus. Ulrich was about to cry 'Duck!' when they hit. One spread-out claw to each neck, pressing them against the wall cruelly. Ulrich let out an 'Urk!' instead of what he meant to say, and she let out a short shriek. Already, they could feel their windpipes weakening against the robotic enhanced strength. Constrained against the unfeeling metal, they found themselves gasping and sweating for breath. Only small words were shared between them in the light of grave possibilities.

"About…what I told Emily…," Ulrich muttered. She winced and passed a short breath through her lips. Creaking her eyes open, she stared at his pained closed ones as he spoke.

"It wasn't…about you…," he gurgled out his next few statements, "Her father works…under mine…and he got laid off…," Ulrich paused to let out a cough, "Apparently her father didn't tell…so she asked me if anything happened…at work…,"

He struggled against the metal claw as he finished.

"I have to admit…I did feel sympathetic…,"

Dizziness distorted the edges of her vision, and she felt like crying. It was really her fault all along. She opened her mouth to try and speak to him, to try to just say _something_ to him. All that she succeeded in doing was a violent cough and choke, adding black to the dizzy world.

Ulrich's hand wandered over blindly to find hers, and he let out a hoarse whisper.

"Don't try to talk…save your breath…,"

His words were distant to her, but she still heard them.

"Save your breath…,"

With little strength, he squeezed her hand. She tried once again to talk, but couldn't get enough air to mutter a sound.

"…Yumi…,"

Her heart constricted as she sadly yet joyfully realized that it was the first time anyone called her by her name in two days.

Yumi felt a different type of tear travel down to her chin now.

"…Yumi…," he repeated, much weaker than before. She whimpered in reply, but nothing came back. His hand relaxed from hers, but she could still hear his desperate breaths. Yumi felt like screaming in frustration. This whole thing was her fault. All of it.

She was so blind.

This is sentenced text to separate story parts.

Midnight. Yumi jerked awake violently, disturbing Hiroki. Panic struck her hard as she remembered 'today's' memories, and immediately she brought her hand from his waist to his chest, searching for the smallest sign of a heartbeat.

Relief washed over her as gentle pounding answered her question. She sighed deeply, and closed her eyes, somewhat relaxed.

On her nightstand, her phone quietly buzzed, making her twist back with her arm to reach it. Hiroki whined as she moved so much, but she finally reached her phone. Nothing but a text message greeted her.

_Ok?_

A thin smile reached up her features as her little brother twitched in his sleep. She replied tiredly, punching the buttons in the right order.

_Yeah. Everything's fine._

A minute later, the phone buzzed with another message, and Yumi had to stop herself from giggling.

_Even the little hero?_

Yumi grazed the said hero's cheek as she bade good night to the sender on the phone.

_Yes. He's with me now, asleep. Like you should be._

_You should be too, you know._

_Haha. Good night, then._

'_Night._

She switched her phone off and placed it on a corner of her bed, staring at the back of her brother's head again. Silently she mouthed the name of the sender with hope as she melted around Hiroki, drifting into sleep.

_Maybe Hiroki wasn't as blind as I thought he was…_

* * *

_Mmph. I love Hiroki so much! He's like...AWESOME! And you know it. He is a true little hero!  
_

_Well, R&R as always, and um..._

_Don't bash Yumi too hard, okay? She's only human. _

_LabyDwell _


End file.
